Usuario:Neos4ever
thumb|center|350 px|¡Es la hora del Duelo! right|350 px|¡¡¡YUUGO SHOUKAN!!! Sobre mi Mis contribuciones 300px|thumb|right|¡¡¡KATTOBINGU DA ORE!!! Entre mis contribuciones en esta Wiki, las que más disfruto son hacer los artículos de nuevas cartas y escribir las biografías de los personajes del anime. Ya sea revisando artículos, creando páginas o añadiendo información e imágenes, aquí están mis contribuciones, que aumentan cada día: * Mis cartas favoritas Neos= Mi alma, mi monstruo favorito desde que me adentré en Yu-Gi-Oh!. 200px|right 200px|left 200px|thumb|center|[[HÉROE Elemental Neos]] |-| Dioses Egipcios= Son los monstruos más legendarios de toda la franquicia. Prefiero sus versiones originales con grabados egipcios, ya que me recuerdan a los días de Yugi Muto y el faraón Atem. 200px|thumb|right|[[Obelisco el Atormentador]] 200px|thumb|left|[[El Dragón Alado de Ra]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Slifer el Dragón del Cielo]] center|250 px |-| Peluchanimal= Un arquetipo que me interesa bastante debido a su usuario, Sora Shiun'in. Tienen unos efectos muy útiles para realizar fáciles y rápidas Invocaciones por Fusión. 150px|thumb|right|[[Perro Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|left|[[León Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Oso Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Conejo Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Búho Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Gato Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Alas Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Oveja Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Ratón Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Patchwork Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Pingüino Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Pulpo Peluchanimal]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Diablillo de las Cadenas]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Diablillo de las Tijeras]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Diablillo de las Sierras]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Diablillo de Comealgodón]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Diablillo de las Hachas]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Diablillo del Atemorizantoide]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Tigre Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Oso Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Lobo Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Quimera Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|left|[[León Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Oveja Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Temerario Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Diente Cortante Atemorizante]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Kraken Atemorizante]] |-| Qli= Fue uno de mis mejores Decks, con el que ganaba la mayoría de mis Duelos. Me atraen sus diseños y el significado que hay detrás de ellos. 200px|thumb|right|[[Explorador Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|left|[[Cefalópodo Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Hélice Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Portaaviones Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|left|[[Base Celestial Aploqlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Torre Apoqlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Avión Furtivo Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|left|[[Disco Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Monolito Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|left|[[Concha Qlifuerte]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Genio Qlifuerte]] |-| Inmortal Terrestre= Por lo general, suelen interesarme los arquetipos con un origen curioso. Es por que ello que me gustan estos monstruos, que representan las Líneas de Nazca. Mi favorito es "Inmortal Terrestre Ccarayhua". 200px|thumb|right|[[Cusillu, Inmortal Terrestre]] 200px|thumb|left|[[Inmortal Terrestre Uru]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Aslla piscu, Inmortal Terrestre]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Chacu Challhua, Inmortal Terrestre]] 200px|thumb|left|[[Inmortal Terrestre Ccarayhua]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Ccapac Apu, Inmortal Terrestre]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Inmortal Terrestre Wiraqocha Rasca]] |-| Cronómalo/a= Como ya he dicho, siempre me ha gustado lo misterioso o inexplicable, de ahí que me interesen estos artefactos reales adelantados a su época. 150px|thumb|right|[[Avión Dorado Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Moai Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Portador Moai Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Cabeza Colosal Cronómala]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Cráneo de Cristal Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Esqueleto de Cristal Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Esfinge Alada Cronómala]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Máquina Maya Cronómala]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Monolito del Sol Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Trebuchet de Cabrera Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Nudo Gordiano Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Gólem de Barro Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Disco de Nebra Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Gólem de Máscara Azteca Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Guardián Tula Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Número C6 Atlandis del Caos Cronómala]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Crononauta de Cristal Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Número 6 Atlandis Cronómala]] 150px|thumb|right|[[Ciudad Babilonia Cronómala]] 150px|thumb|left|[[Número 33 Machu Mecha Cronómalo]] 150px|thumb|center|[[Número 36 Chateau Huyuk Cronómalo]] |-| Utopía= Siempre me ha dado "esperanza" en mis Duelos. Su efecto representa que nunca hay que rendirse. center|300px 200px|thumb|right|[[Número 99 Dragón Utópico]] 200px|thumb|left|[[Número F0 Futuro Utópico]] 200px|thumb|center|[[Número 39 Utopía]] center|400px Mis Invocaciones favoritas Invocación por Fusión= Es mi método de Invocación favorito, en especial por los monstruos "Atemorizante" y las fusiones de "Neos". thumb|left|105px|[[Diente Cortante Atemorizante]] thumb|right|105px|[[Quimera Atemorizante]] thumb|center|250px|Voy a fusionar a "[[Diablillo de las Tijeras"...]] thumb|left|105px|[[León Atemorizante]] thumb|right|105px|[[HÉROE Elemental Neos del Aire]] thumb|center|250px|...y a "[[Oso Peluchanimal".]] thumb|left|105px|[[HÉROE Elemental Aqua Neos]] thumb|right|105px|[[HÉROE Elemental Caballero Neos]] thumb|center|250px|¡Garras del demonio! ¡Colmillos de la bestia! thumb|left|105px|[[Gata Bailarina de la Lunaluz]] thumb|right|105px|[[Pantera Bailarina de la Lunaluz]] thumb|center|250px|¡Convertíos en uno y mostradnos vuestra nueva forma y poder! thumb|left|105px|[[Leona Bailarina de la Lunaluz]] thumb|right|105px|[[Dragón de Fusión Hambriento Venenoso]] thumb|center|250px|¡Invocación por Fusión! thumb|left|105px|[[Chica Maga Oscura, la Jinete del Dragón]] thumb|right|105px|[[El Sombrañeca Constructo]] thumb|center|250px|¡Aparece, bestia horripilante que lo tritura todo! thumb|left|105px|[[Diva Florecida, la Coral Melodiosa]] thumb|right|105px|[[Trinidad Nova Carmesí el Señor Cúbico Oscuro]] thumb|center|250px|¡[[Oso Atemorizante!]] |-|Invocación por Péndulo= Es mi segundo tipo de Invocación favorita. Permite Invocar una gran cantidad de monstruos en el mismo turno y devastar el Campo. Además, los Monstruos de Péndulo también son mi tipo de monstruo favorito. thumb|left|106px|[[Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos]] thumb|right|105px|[[Rey Supremo Z-ARC]] thumb|center|250px|Usando la Escala 1 de "[[Mago Contemplatiempo" y la Escala 8 de "Mago Contemplaestrellas"...]] thumb|right|105px|[[Explorador Qlifuerte]] thumb|left|107px|[[Hechicero del Astrógrafo]] thumb|center|500px|...¡coloco las [[Escala de Péndulo|Escalas de Péndulo!]]thumb|left|105px|[[D/D/D Armagedón, Rey de las Fatalidades]] thumb|right|105px|[[Mayosenju Daibak]] thumb|center|500px thumb|left|105px|[[Dragón Rebelión de Ojos Anómalos]]thumb|right|105px|[[Rey Supremo Dragón de Ojos Anómalos]] thumb|center|500px|¡Oscila, Péndulo del Alma! ¡Dibuja un arco de luz a través del éter! thumb|left|105px|[[Mago Xiangke]] thumb|right|105px|[[Maga Xiangsheng]] thumb|center|500px|¡[[Invocación por Péndulo! ¡Apareced, mis monstruos!]] Mis openings y endings favoritos Openings= Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Opening 2 Version 2|1. Burn! Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Opening 3 - Unleash Version 2|2. HANATE Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese Opening Theme Season 1, Version 1 - Masterpiece by mihimaru GT|3. Masterpiece Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese Opening Theme Season 5, Version 2 - OVERLAP by KIMERU|4. OVERLAP Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Japanese Opening Theme Season 4, Version 1 - Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover|5. Precious Time, Glory Days Yu-Gi-Oh!_VRAINS_-_Opening_1_-_With_The_Winds|6. With The Wind Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese Opening Them Season 1, Version 2 - BRAVING! by KANAN|7. BRAVING! Yu Gi Oh 5Ds Opening 5|8. ~ Asu He no Michi ~ Going My Way! ~ Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese Opening Theme Season 2, Version 1 - S H U F F L E by Masami Okui|9. SHUFFLE Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Japanese Opening Theme Season 3, Version 1 - TEARDROP by BOWL|10. Teardrop |-|Endings= Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Ending 1 - Believe in Magic HD|1. Believe In Magic Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese End Credits Season 3, Version 2 - Challenge the GAME by REDMAN|2. Challenge the GAME 「Future Fighter!」Ono Kensho & Hosoya Yoshimasa - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V ED2 SD|3. Future fighter! Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese End Credits Season 1, Version 2 - Longing Freesia by DaizyStripper|4. Setsubo no Furijia Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Ending 4 Speaking スピーキング, Supīkingu|5. Speaking Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese End Credits Season 5 - EYE'S by Yuichi Ikusawa|6. EYE'S Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese End Credits Season 2, Version 1 - Wild Child by moumoon|7. Wild Child Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Ending 4 HD 1080p Subs|8. Close to you 遊戯王5D's 第五期 エンディング 「みらいいろ」|9. Mirai Iro Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Ending 5 Version 2 Vision DOWNLAOD LINK IN COMMENTS|10. Vision